The present invention relates to an apparatus for collecting, assembling and inserting printery products according to the preamble of claim 1.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,594, for example, discloses an apparatus for collecting printery products. This apparatus has a saddle-shaped support which is arranged along a processing path and is formed by two parallel rails at a distance from one another. Guided between the rails is a conveyor chain which is driven in a circulating manner and on which drivers, protruding beyond the rails, are arranged. A folded printed sheet deposited astride onto the rails at the first feed location is seized by a driver and conveyed to the next feed location, where a further folded printed sheet is deposited onto this first printed sheet. These printed sheets are conveyed together by the driver either to a next feed location or to a removal location.
Often, however, in printeries or in works which process printery products, such as bookbinderies, printery products have to be assembled or inserted one into the other. In such works, both actual collecting apparatuses as well as actual insertion and assembly apparatuses are required. Frequently, therefore, these apparatuses can only be used from time to time.
One object of the present invention is therefore to reduce the plurality of different apparatuses and machines necessary in printeries and in works processing printery products and to increase the utilization of the machines available.